


Childe

by junnights



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnights/pseuds/junnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU verse. Spike is not a Master, and Drusilla is not there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Challenge - Spike is still a Childe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208084) by [junnights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnights/pseuds/junnights). 



He curled up close to his Sire, distantly wanting to rant at the unfairness of it all... yet he could not be more happy as it was. Drusilla had not been able to make him a Master Vampire, in fact, she'd stunted his growth. Still he had not been affected by his true Status until years after the fact.... The only reason the Iniative had been able to chip him was the fact that he was not as independent as he acted... and he had not been able to utilize his full power at all times... like Angel was able to. How his Sire had been able to make her a Master was beyond him, as only a select few vampires ever reached the status. Normal vampires were simply Turned and could but become Minions and held low positions... a few became Childe, and were dependent on a Master for at least a century before they themselves became Master. Turned could only make Turned, while a Master could choose.

Angel was young by some standards... but the experience he had made him as powerful as some of the Old Ones. The simple fact that was his curse was what stood between him and a respected position among their kind... Something he hoped Cordelia never found out.

If only... he wanted to be on his own, had in fact tried and had taken care of his dark princess for a decade... still... Now that had he resumed his proper position it was humiliating to follow where he once ordered... even worse when he knew the ones in question. The reputation he had gained with his princess was now only a distant memory... it would be many long years before he could try to become independent once more.

“William?”  
He sighed silently and nuzzled the other's neck, letting a whine come forth. The other smiled at him “You may feed Childe.”  
At least his Sire no longer was the poof of a peach that had rejected him so long ago.  
He drank the rich blood but stopped the moment the other ordered him to. 2 years down... nearly a hundred more to go.

The end


End file.
